


Abrázame

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [16]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe – Werewolf, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Abrázame

Белые мотельные простыни кажутся розовыми из-за темноты и дребезжащей неоновой вывески за окном. Претенциозные обои похожи на один из кугаровых свитеров, а местный светильник – на дурацкую дженсенову гавайскую рубашку, наверное, поэтому Джейк и выбрал этот номер.

Стылый осенний воздух затягивает в комнату через щель под дверью, Кугар проверяет замки, напряженно прядает ушами. Близится зима, она застанет их в пути. Кугар каждый вечер думает об этом. Представляет, как дорога перед ними покроется белым, снег свяжет небо и землю пунктирными линиями, дыхание будет оставлять в воздухе след.

Дорога стелется под ногами уже давно. Они не вспомнят ни когда начали путь, ни где конечная точка. День за днем, все одно. Сегодня – новый номер. Лиловый. Какой был вчера? Кугар не помнит, но Дженсен не проявляет беспокойства, хотя его чуйка не хуже кугаровой. Джейк Дженсен вообще удивительно расслаблен, будто из его головы ударом выбили все мысли. Кугару кажется, что раньше было иначе. Или так же?

Но что-то не меняется. Дженсен скинул ботинки у кровати и теперь точно запнется о них, когда пойдет в душ. За время их поездки Кугар успел заучить наизусть некоторые дженсеновы ритуалы. И научился его провоцировать. Заставить Дженсена пыхтеть от нетерпения и вилять хвостом, как нормальные койоты никогда не делают, – задача двух минут и одного взгляда. Лучшие минуты пути. Теплые, густые, как мокрый песок на побережье. Они так далеко от океана. Быть может, их путь лежит туда, к воде? Убежать от еще не наступившей зимы, прочь от автотрассы и череды мотелей. Найти место у чаши океана… Все это Кугар думает, взглядом испытывая терпение Дженсена. Менять сиюминутное тепло на такой далекий океан он не готов.

Дженсен ведется на провокацию как в первый раз, смеется:

– Нет веры кошкам. Пумам – тем более!

Кугар лишь улыбается в ответ и притягивает к себе.

Да, с улицы тянет, но под домотканым одеялом, которое они таскают с собой в дороге, этой ночью будет тепло. 

Да, точно, им нужно туда, где тепло. Где ветер не пересчитывает кости внутри тела, где пятки не лижет мертвецкий холод. Этот холод отступает только когда они вместе.

Да, они направятся туда вместе. Но позже. Кугару кажется, что он уже думал об этом, кажется, будто он видел окруженное серо-голубыми цветами лицо Дженсена, кажется, будто уже был в этом номере. Возможно, видел его, прикорнув в машине. Возможно, это просто совпадение.

* * *

Они останавливаются в лиловом номере. Кугар не помнит какой был  
вчера, но Дженсен не проявляет беспокойства, хотя его чуйка не хуже кугаровой.

В качестве предварительных ласк, будучи крайне раздражающим, Дженсен кусает Кугара за подбородок. Он не думает о таких вещах. Когда Кугар так близко – он ни о чем больше не думает. Голова такая пустая, будто все мысли вышибло ударом. 

– Усов-то нет, – усмехается он, переводя дыхание, – так бы я с удовольствием потянул кошку за усы.

Кугар рывком переворачивает их и в ответ кусает Дженсена за нос, вызывая у него внезапный приступ хохота. Попытки вернуть Дженсена к прежнему настрою поцелуем не завершаются успехом, потому как его рот лишь кривится от смеха, а руками Дженсен хлопает Кугара по бокам.

– Обо... – Дженсен с трудом берет себя в руки и объясняет: – укус оборотня.

Едва договорив, он снова сотрясается от смеха.

Розовая дымка вьется по номеру, рассеивается закатом.

Во сне Кугара этой детали не было, он лишь терпеливо и с мягким укором нависает над смеющимся Дженсеном, дожидаясь, когда его отпустит. Дженсен замолкает и останавливает взгляд на сосредоточенном лице Кугара:

– Все. Все в порядке. Продолжаем.

«Продолжаем».

Но Кугару кажется, будто все изменится.

* * *

Следующим вечером Дженсен выбирает лиловый номер. Белые мотельные простыни кажутся розовыми из-за темноты и дребезжащей неоновой вывески за окном. Претенциозные обои похожи на один из кугаровых свитеров, а местный светильник – на дурацкую дженсенову гавайскую рубашку, – наверное, поэтому Джейк и выбрал этот номер.

Провоцируя Дженсена на мягкую атаку, Кугар испытывает чувство дежавю.


End file.
